User blog:PoseidonR/My Top 10 Favorite Soundtracks in Super Monkey Ball Canon Games
Super Monkey Ball has always had good music in their games, some I just want stuck in my head until I get sick of it. Most music brings back memories of those and the fun times I had (minus the frustrating levels where I feel like trowing the controller at the screen) So that promted me to create this list.... Number 10 Super Monkey Ball 2 Bubbly Washing Machine. Taking Number 10 on this list is the theme from World 7 of the Sequel to the original, This theme just has a tune that feels relaxing, the only thing stopping this from being futher down the list is all the levels in the world are hard so that made me mock this world, it was deluxe that made me like this theme, because I liked the levels in the beginner. If find It hard to find happy memories if all I remember is frustration, but the theme is still good. Number 9 Super Monkey Ball Banana Blitz Detritus Desert (Level Theme + Boss Music) Next on this list is the desert world from Banana Blitz, This in general is my favorite theme for a desert world of all time, the world itself was Easy going, then lead to an epic Boss Battle with the Technosaur, my favorite boss in the game. Only thing I got sick of this theme in a couple of months time, but what keeps me listening to this theme is the memeries it brings. Number 8 Super Monkey Ball Banana Blitz Sinking Swamp + Touch and Roll Metoerite Mayham) These to themes are basicly the same tune, just one Sounds Modern and the other Sounds like Retro Video Game. This Theme brings back alot of Memories, Preferably I like the one from Banana Blitz. The Levels were frustrating but fun at the same time, that was after I looked up a walkthough, The theme is so catchy, I could listen to it all day. Number 7 Super Monkey Ball Adventure Jungle Island HUB World This Theme sounds relaxing, and makes it look like a welcoming game, where everyone can have fun and relax, I just love listening to this song where ever I am. The memories of this are so rich, Becuase this was the first Theme of Super Monkey Ball I ever listened to, giving this theme a spot on the list. Only if Super Monkey Ball Adventure did not receive bad reviews. Number 6 Super Monkey Ball Step and Roll Magma Valley/ Lava Rock The Theme of world 6 really does deserve spot 6 on this list, Suits it, doesn't it. this Rock and Roll theme is catchy even the ingame instumental version. I really liked Step and Rolls vocals in all of the World themes. Even though most of them couldn't really sing, they were still pretty good. Number 5 Super Monkey Ball 3D Space Factory This was A really weird theme, it sounds like there Robot singing "Freak your Body" or something like that, infact most themes from this game sound lik they used vocals as instruments, I liked that about 3D it was something strange about this theme that makes you want to sing along, That is if your not focusing. Number 4 Super Monkey Ball 3D Monkey Island Yet again another Theme from 3D, this relaxing theme makes a smooth start to the game. I listen to this theme until I fall asleep becuase its calm and relaxing with being depressing, I really love themes that have that sort of effect. I don't really have much else to say about this theme. Number 3 Super Monkey Ball 3D High Score Third in a row Theme for Super Monkey Ball 3D, This is the Theme that gets me trying so hard to beat my highcore so I can listen to this theme for ten minutes. That is until you have to erase all your progress just to listen to this Theme again and until the cows come home. Number 2 Super Monkey Ball 3D Sky Way This theme to Sky Way in Monkey Race is another theme that you could listen to over and over and over until the cows come home. Even though the races in Sky Way are hard (Escepcially the Last race) the theme makes up for your frustration, which if you easily get frustrated you may come to mock this theme, which unfortunately stops this theme of Beings Number One Number 1 Before we go on to Number 1 lets have Recap 10. Bubbly Washing Machine 9.Detritus Desert 8.Sinking Swamp/ Metoerite Mayhem 7.Adventure- Jungle Island 6.Magma Valley/Lava Rock 5.Space Factory 4.3D Monkey Island 3.3D High Score 2.Sky Way And Now... Number 1 Super Monkey Ball Step and Roll Main Theme/Happy Ride This theme clearly deserves First place becuase its a theme that tells you this will be a good game. and the vocals performed by Kay Hanley (The same singer of "Follow Me" from sonjc heroes) just perfected it. That is why this theme is Super Monkey Balls best theme from my expeirience. Category:Blog posts